Because You Care
by HoldMeThrough
Summary: Chiles wanted Beau, Beau wanted Chiles, there was no changing that. Nothing would stand in their way.
1. Life is Black

**Because You Care**

**Chapter 1: Life is Black**

**I know this is short, but the next chapters will be longer. I hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

I was wearing black, a black dress, black shoes. And I was sick to my stomach, because I was at Kelly's funeral. And when they had placed her casket into the ground, I turned away only to see Beau standing by his truck, looking at me with these sad eyes that you only ever see on Soap Operas. I knew in my heart that I had to go talk to him. I still hadn't answered his question about California, and I knew he was leaving that day. So with the pea sized bit of courage that I had, I solemnly walked over to Beau.

"Hi Beau." I said quietly once I was standing in front of him.

"So what's it gonna be Chiles?" He looked at me with an emotionless face, and I crossed my arms with the tension hanging in the cold air. He was waiting for me to give him an answer, and I sure didn't want to.

"I can't go with you to California." I finally whispered as I looked away from his face.

"Yeah, I get it." I looked up to see him smirk and start gettin in his truck.

"Wait Beau, it's not what you think I just," I paused to find my words as he sat there, halfway in the car, looking at me. "I just can't do anything else. I don't know how to do anything Beau. The only thing I can do is sing and I can't just drop it now or I'll be doin beauty pageants for the rest of my life."

"Your not stupid Chiles, you realize that? Hell, your the smartest person I know."

"Stop making fun of me Beau, I'm serious about this." I looked at his hard eyes that were now softened just a little.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm tellin you what you and I already know." He climbed back out of the truck and walked right up to me.

"I don't know anything." I muttered as our faces were nearly touching.

"Then there's no point." At that he turned and got in his truck. As he drove away, I stood there, and watched the only good thing that I had ever had, fade into the distance.


	2. The Significance of Victoria's Secret

**Because You Care**

**Chapter 2: The Significance of Victoria's Secret  
**

_**Sorry it took me a week to get out the second chapter, I've been really busy. So here it is, and please review! They keep me motivated.**_

* * *

I didn't think leaving Beau would be hard, but it was. Two days after the funeral I was on the road again. This time it was with a whole array of new talent. To them I was the experienced one who had already seen some of the lime light. The one who had been previously involved with Beau Hutton, the country god of 2010. But in my eyes I was just a sad girl with no clue as to what real life should be like.

On the road the first day I got in the very back of the van and clung to the window. Some girl named Heather sat next to me, and her boyfriend Ray was on the other side. I honestly almost turned to her and asked if she would go away. The last thing I needed was her flaunting her boyfriend in my face. Beau and I never really put any labels on things but still, it hurt. Then as I was leaning closer and closer to the window, she started talking to me.

"So Chiles, is this what it was like on the road with Kelly? I mean did you get this feeling?" I turned and looked at her smiling, annoying face.

"Yes Heather, this is exactly what it felt like." I thought that maybe if I lied, she would stop talking and let me be miserable.

But then she started rambling. "Because I am just so excited and you have no idea what..." As I listened to her incessant voice, it reminded me a lot of how I acted the first day on Kelly's tour, how I used to act all the time. I guess Beau just took all of my heart to California. Go figure. Then all of the sudden sitting there in van, I started thinking about California and how it was filled with rich beautiful girls, girls who were prettier and smarter than me. Beau could have any of them, and it made me jealous. My mind suddenly went on a rampage about him dating super models and then before I knew it, I opened my mouth.

"What's so special about Victoria's Secret?" I muttered to my self louder than I thought.

"What are you talking about Chiles?" Heather stopped mid sentence and looked at me with this worried expression.

"It's," I paused and considered telling her about Beau, but then decided it wasn't worth it. "nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

When we got to Austin, I was honestly just trying not to wring Heathers neck. It was starting to freak me out because I didn't know why I was acting like this. Well I knew why, but I just didn't want to accept it. I had a reputation of being a 'Country Barbie' as Beau once said, and now I was headed towards washed up country hoe. Not the ideal title for me.

By the time we had gotten to the dressing rooms and were preparing for the concert, I was a mess. The last time I had preformed on stage I had beau with me, backstage and onstage. He was a barrier to the nervousness that consumed me every time. Now I was alone and miserable. Worst of all was that they had given me this new song that made me want to puke on the stage. It was all about being sexy and getting a guy drunk from lust. In my opinion I sounded more like Ke$ha than Carrie Underwood. What no one knew was that I had written my own song, and when I got onstage it was that or nothing. There was no way I was singing the words, "I'll give you what I've got and more, I'm gonna make you fall to the floor beggin please baby I want more".

So once I was dressed I snuck over to my bag and pulled out my lyrics. I had started writing in the van and all of the sudden this song poured onto the paper. It was about Beau of course. And it was honestly something I think he would be proud of if he were. He might even see it since the show was going to be broadcast on live TV. I would probably get fired, but I was going to take my chances.

I read over the paper about a hundred times, and then walked back to the dressing room with a little more Chiles than before.

* * *

I heard them introduce me and instantly my heart stopped. Then I gathered my self together and walked on stage, with the crowds roaring applause filling my ears. I put on one of my many pageant smiles, but instead of walking straight to the mic, I strode towards the instruments and handed the guitar player, Joseph, the chords to my song.

"Play this." I whispered before I walked up to the mic.

"How y'all doin tonight?" I smiled and pulled the mic from the stand. "I've got a new song that I thought I would sing for you guys. So I hope you like it." That's when I signaled to Joseph, and he started playing the soft, slow chords.

Then I opened my mouth and sang.

_I've lived so long, thinking I was fine. _

_But there was a hole in my heart that wasn't alright. _

_I spent forever searching for what fit,_

_But I didn't find it until that night, you sang to me, and made it clear to see,_

(Chorus)

Some things happen that don't work out, then someone comes and they figure them out.

They take your heart that's been broken, restore what was lost and now your okay, falling forward because there was someone to catch me.

And that someone was you, you pulled me through.

_I'd never felt love until I saw you. Your voice singing melodies that made me new._

_Your eyes were as blue as the sky, and I'd never seen anything so bright._

_My life was empty so long, but you added something real to what I love to do. And it made me love you._

When the song was over, my ears were filled with cheers and loud shouts of approval. And all I could think about was how I hoped Beau had been watching._  
_


	3. Miley Chiles Stanton

**Because You Care**

**Chapter 3: Hi I'm Miley, Miley Chiles Stanton**

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got so busy. So here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

When I walked off the stage, my new manager was standing there, arms crossed, absolute hate written all over his face.

"What kind of a stunt was that?" He leaned forward and whispered so loudly and flamboyantly that it was obvious he was gay.

I just stopped and started at his face for what seemed like forever. There was no way I was going to say, 'I just had to sing this song for the guy I love'. I wasn't stupid, unlike what some people thought.

"Well?" His loud whisper once again rang in my ears.

"Well what?" I was gonna play innocent for as long as I could.

"I don't fall for that dumb crap." Yep, definitely gay.

"Alright, Julian."

"Are you smart mouthing me?" He leaned in towards me and yanked on his ascot a little.

"Why would you think that?" I put my hands on my hips and gave him my bikini smile.

He looked at me for a second and then pointed his finger in my face. "You were supposed to sing the new song."

"Well honestly Julian, it's Julian right? Well Julian," I was playing this part great. "Here's the deal, I hate the song. And I don't mean its not my favorite, I mean I hate it. Like bad."

"Well too bad for you. You work for me," He changed the direction of his finger towards him self. "you sing what I tell you."

"Maybe I don't want to work for you Julian."

"Good, because you don't. You're fired."

"What?" But he didn't even respond. He just gave me the hand and walked away.

I stood there for a while just staring at where he was. I couldn't believe it. I got fired. Me, miss sunshine goody two shoes. It was a new feeling and I knew that if Beau were here he would have kissed me, told me I was amazing, and then taken me out for a beer at some honkey tonk bar. Man I missed him so bad.

That's when it hit me. I now had no job, and he was just a few states away. All I had needed something to give me a sign to just get up off my butt and go to California. This was my sign. I was going. I would tell him I loved him and then I would kiss him for the rest of my life. I was never going to leave him again.

* * *

I was sitting on the bus to California and was almost asleep when the old lady next to me tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head and looked at her with my sleepy eyes almost closed.

"Hon, would you switch seats with me?" She gave me this yellow-toothed grin, and it was like I could see every cigarette she had ever smoked in her life right there on her teeth.

"Not to be rude, but why do you want to switch seats?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"I want to smoke and I need to stick my cigarette out the window." She leaned over to the side and pointed towards the bus driver. "Plus you know how the po po can be." She winked and her purple hair shook.

"The po po?" I leaned away from her and blinked a little.

"You know, the fuzz." She had literally just said the fuzz. I couldn't get past that.

"I don't think the police are going to arrest you for smoking on the bus." I tried to coax her with a smile and hoped she would just let me sleep.

"Oh they will, I know." She nodded her little head and once again her purple pile shook like crazy.

I started to contradict her, but then I thought about how if I saw her purple hair do the wave again I would freakin die.

So instead I stood up, picked up my bag and we switched seats. And as I was just about to finally fall asleep, she poked me again.

I looked at her and didn't even bother to fake a smile.

"Can I get your autograph? I know you probably get this a lot, but it's not everyday you're on the bus with Miley Cyrus." She grinned and held up a pen and paper.

"Right," I mumbled then I took the paper and wrote…

_It was nice to sit by you… _

_Love,_

_Miley Cyrus_

_P.S. My name is Chiles Stanton, I'm a country singer. They called me the next Carrie Underwood. Just incase you were wondering. _

Then I handed her back the pen and paper and gave her one of my winning smiles.


	4. Give in to Me

**Because You Care**

**Chapter 4: Give In To Me**

_**It's been so long since I've posted but I am really excited for this chapter. Please review!**_

* * *

The old lady was eventually quiet. The sad thing was that it was right when we pulled up to the bus stop. I got off with my one small bag and headed towards the taxis all lined up in a row. I stepped into one of the cabs and handed a slip of paper with the address to Mike's Bar on it. The driver glanced at the paper and then handed it back to me with a smirk. He obviously knew where he was going.

It took about twenty-five minutes to get there. And during the ride, all I did was think of beau, hyperventilate because I was so nervous and excited, and then think of beau again. I missed his blue eyes and his deep voice so much. He was the only that mattered to me now. And I was about to go get him back.

The taxi pulled up in front of Mike's Bar, and I took a deep breath before getting out and grabbing my bag. I could faintly hear a guitar playing and then suddenly Beaus voice rang through the open windows. A smile instantly hit my lips and I walked up to the door with complete courage. I placed my hand on the rusty old handle and then pushed it open. There was Beau sittin on the stage with his hat on and a guitar in his hand. Just how I had expected to see him. But he did look different. He had shaved his beard, and cut his hair. It didn't even matter to me though. All that mattered was that he was there and I was there, and nothing was going to stand in our way. I stepped into the room and heard a few people whisper as they saw me. Beau glanced up from his guitar and our eyes met. He was smiling instantly and I smiled right back.

"Well, God damn." He muttered into the mic as he smiled at me.

I just laughed at how amazingly wonderful he was, and kept smiling.

He looked to the side and shook his head a little before saying; "I'd like to bring a friend on stage. A wonderful song writer I met in Nashville." I closed my eyes grinned like a moron. "She just so happens to be here tonight." Our eyes met again and I could see everything I had hoped for in his eyes. "Will you please welcome to the stage Ms. Chiles Stanton."

I shook my head and walked forward as the crowd clapped and Beau and I stared at each other lovingly.

I walked up the steps and onto the stage when he signaled me to sit on his knee. I didn't even hesitate because I had reached a point of not caring what people thought of me. I was gonna love Beau Hutton how I wanted to. End of story.

He leaned towards the mic and said, "This ones called Give in to Me." Then he began to play the chords to our song. From then on we just looked at each other and sang. The audience disappeared in my mind, and soon it was just me and Beau up on that stage, singing to each other like the first time all over again.

When the song was over Beau looked right at me and said, "Damn I love you."

I laughed and murmured, "I love you too." Then he leaned over and kissed me like we had never been apart.

* * *

**_I know this one was really short, but this chapter was going to be short anyways. After this chapter it is going to skip ahead about seven months. That's when the real story can begin. Review!_**


	5. Never Wake A Sleeping Chiles

**Because You Care**

**Chapter 5: Never Wake A Sleeping Chiles  
**

_** All these reviews give me confidence ad keep me on track with the story, so keep writing them!**_

* * *

_Seven Months After Chapter 4..._

I woke up one Tuesday morning to my usual routine. Beau was already gone. He would go to work on the farm as early as six sometimes. One time I tried to get up with him so that I could make him breakfast, but it didn't work out too well for me. I ended up serving him frozen waffles with mustard. But the look on his face was priceless when he came out of the bedroom to see me squirting mustard all over this frozen waffle. I was so sleepy that I even squirted the mustard in the shape of a smiley face. Beau took a picture of me with my waffle later and now he has it set as his picture id for me. So every time I call he can remember to pick up a pizza.

I got out of bed and walked over to our closet. His coat was gone. Considering that it was January, it made sense. But I still wished that it was there so that the closet would still smell like his shampoo.

But instead of standing there moping, I picked up my fuzzy socks off the floor and put them on my feet before going into the kitchen. Then I looked at the clock as I passed by my bedside table. 8:30. Pretty early for me. But I was wide awake so I wasn't going to dare and go back to sleep. Besides, Beau always made fun of me when he would find fuzz from my socks in the sheets. It was pretty funny waking up and seeing all this pink fuzz in his hair. I would try to justify by telling him that pink really was his color. He never bought it. Instead he would pull me into his arms and kiss me. That was the best part.

I finally walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and leaned on the counter. Then I glanced down at the ring on my left hand. I still couldn't get over Beau proposing. But we did live together and we loved each other. When he proposed he took me to the beach and we ate waffles, go figure. Then he suddenly pulled out the ring asked me to marry him. Now all I could do was wait for the big day. It would be months before we actually got married, but those months were already going by so quickly. It felt like only yesterday he had proposed when it had already been a month.

I was eating my apple, when I looked out the window and saw how blue the sky was. The color was so beautiful that I felt I just had to go outside and see it. The only problem was that it was about 40 degrees out there. But if I had to put a coat on I would. So I put on my yellow fleece and then grabbed a blanket off of the couch. Then I opened the screen door and plopped down on one of the porch chairs.

Before I knew it, I was starting to nod off and soon I was sleeping.

...

I was dreaming so nicely when all of the sudden something started laughing in my dream. Then it got louder and louder until my eyes snapped open and I saw Beau standing in front of me. That's when I realized I was still on the porch.

"What is so funny, Beau?" I sat up and slowly rubbed my eyes.

"Nothing." He smiled mischievously.

"What?" I was going to pester him now because he had given me 'that look'.

"You were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say?" My eyes got wide when I thought about all of my future embarrassment.

"Something about how great coats smell." He grinned with that sentence and I just flopped back down onto the chair.

"Crap," I muttered to my self.

"I think coats smell real nice too."

"Stop mocking me Beau." I tried to act all cool about it but then I just started smiling.

"Come here." I mouthed and motioned towards him with my hand.

"Why?" He smiled a little and his blue eyes looked so amazing.

"I want to smell your coat." He knelt down and I leaned towards him putting my hands on his shoulders. Then I breathed in the sweet smell of his shampoo. After that I looked at him for only a second before kissing him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Beau Hutton, was so easy to love.


	6. The Question Game

**Because You Care**

**Chapter 6: The Question Game**

_**Please Review! I know it's short, but still review. The next chapters is going to be long, and have a lot of drama!**_

* * *

I was sittin on the yellow couch in the living room, trying to read. Beau was right across from me playing his guitar. His writing phase had come back, and it made my days so much nicer. At this time he was working on a song called Growing Older. I couldn't wait hear it, but I would just have to.

"Beau," I set down my Cooking Light magazine that I had been looking through on the coffee table.

"Yeah," Beau mumbled with a pick in his mouth. He was in the process of writing down lyrics, so he didn't even bother to look up.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what," He continued to write.

"Singing in front of all those people. Having a crowd shout your name, ask for your autograph," I turned and looked out the window while I talked. People always did that in dramatic movies, so I thought I might as well do it too.

"I like singing with you just fine." I could here the smile in his voice and I turned back around to see that he was looking up from the notebook, at me.

"No, Beau I'm being serious. I want a serious answer from you." I smiled back at him and he chuckled.

"Well," He looked down at his guitar and then back at me. "No, I don't miss it."

"Why?"

"Because if I did, we wouldn't be here." I smiled at how sweet he was and got up from the couch. Then I waltzed over to him letting my white skirt float around.

"I like that answer." I smiled and walked behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Really," He was smiling and then he put a hand on top of mine.

"Yes" I whispered as I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question." He took both of my hands and guided me around to the front of him.

"And that is?" I smiled and squeezed his hands.

"Why do you love me?" He grinned and I leaned in towards him.

"Because you care. And you love the silly country Barbie that I am." I whispered and smiled. Then he put his hand on my neck and kissed me. It wasn't long before I was kissing him back at the same pace. Pretty soon he was standing up and leading me towards the room near the back of the house.

I stopped mid makeout and asked him, "Are you glad you love me?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be doing this." He smiled and then kissed me again.

We continued to kiss and walk, and just before I closed the bedroom door he said, "Damn, I can't wait to marry you."

I couldn't wait to marry him too. It would just be in a few months, and then I'd be Chiles Hutton. No more Ms. Stanton for me. I was gonna be a Mrs...Mrs. Beau Hutton. I would love Beau Hutton till the day I died, and I knew he would love me back.


	7. Mama

**Because You Care**

**Chapter 7: Mama  
**

_**Here is the long awaited drama, and I hope you like it! I'm trying to leave you with material to guess about. That is always a fun thing for me. Oh, and I apologize for how long it has been since I have written. But I'm back! Enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

I couldn't believe it. In exactly three weeks I was gonna marry Beau. I had waited so long for this moment and now it was almost here.

Our wedding wasn't going to be the biggest wedding ever. Just a small ceremony at this cute little church that had been there much longer than it should've been. The place was about to fall down, but we didn't care.

I sat and thought of all this one morning while watching The Office and eating yogurt. My life had become that simple, but I was completely thrilled about it. Which is weird considering how much I used to hate being nothing. Now nothing was all I wanted, and a life with Beau of course.

As for guests, I had really only invited a few friends from home and so had Beau. His mother and father were coming too. Of course, mine weren't. I was at the point where I was ready to forgive them, but I wasn't ready to step back into relationship.

Just thinking of parents made me sad. I had held all of my feelings and pain inside for so long, that now there was no more room to store stuff.

All the thoughts of my parents were interrupted when I heard Beau come into the room.

"Hey," I said, as I turned round. Beau had a towel wrapped around his waist, and his wet hair was dangling in front of his eyes.

"What are you doin?" He mumbled as he walked over to me.

"Just watching The Office." He plopped down on the couch next to me while I talked.

"You don't even like that show."

"I know." Sometimes I wondered why Beau was so good at making me feel awkward.

"So why are you watching it?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders while he talked.

"Cause," I was starting to get a little ticked off. Which didn't usually happen to me. But for some reason, I was really mad.

"That's not a good enough answer." He was teasing me. I could tell by how he was talking.

"Yes it is. I don't have to tell you anything Beau. So leave me alone, and stop being so annoying." I was tired of being teased. I knew it was just a joke, but today just wasn't a day to joke around with me.

"Come on Chiles, I'm just talking." He smiled and nudged me on the shoulder, leaning in for a kiss while he talked.

"Yeah, well you should stop." I pushed him away lightly and turned my attention towards the TV.

"Come on, what's this about?" He reached for the remote, and I shrugged away, hiding it under my arm.

"Nothing," I slowly turned back and set the remote on my lap.

"Is this about us? What did I do to make you so pissed off?" Before I could react, he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Then he set the remote down on the coffee table.

"Just drop it Beau."

"I'm not dropping anything. Now tell me what's going on." He grabbed my shoulder and turned my body towards him. However lightly he did it, it still brought back bad memories.

"Fine!" I shouted at him. "If you have to know so bad, I'm upset because," I had never told Beau about my past, and opening up about it was going to hurt. "because I don't have anyone. No one. No family to call or invite to my own wedding!" Beau was staring at me with complete shock. "I have spent the last twenty three years of my life alone. The truth is, I'm a liar. My parents aren't schoolteachers. They're drug addicts, and dunks, and all they've ever done is abuse me." Talking about my life openly for the first time made me sick to my stomach and I suddenly burst into tears as I slumped over on the couch.

Instead of asking me questions, or saying anything, Beau just wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his shoulder.

* * *

All of my crying left me exhausted, so after Beau left to work, I fell asleep on the couch. I thought taking a nap would be the perfect peace maker I needed, but instead I just started having nightmares.

Then all of the sudden I jolted awake from my nightmare. There was a scream just waiting to come out of mouth that I was lucky enough to contain. But just as soon as I had shut up the scream, I felt a knot in my stomach, and I jumped up, running to the bathroom to puke up my guts.

After I lost my entire day's meals, I sprawled out on the bathroom floor, and cried, again. What was wrong with me? I didn't do this. This wasn't me. This was an emotionally unstable girl, crying on the bathroom floor. The last time I did this was when my Prom date got drunk and forgot to pick me up. Then my parents got in a drug bust, and the police showed up.

So now, here I was reliving my past misery. Only this time, I wasn't in high school, and there weren't any drugs. Instead it was just me and the bathroom floor, crying about stupid things like how much puking sucked. Thinking about it made me sick, and I was ready to wretch again, when I heard the door bell ring.

My first thought was, 'crap, now I have to get up'. Then I thought about who on earth would be ringing our door bell. I mean, we had friends, but it wasn't like they just showed up sometimes cause they wanted to chat or something. The last time someone rang the door bell, it was Beau, and he was only doing it because he had forgotten his key.

At that moment, my state of mind was not the best, but I still got up and walked out of the bathroom. I was almost to the door when the bell rang again. And then again, and again and again. By the time I got to the door I was so ticked off that I was considering punching the person on the other side in the face.

instead, I just opened the door. But I was shocked to see who was standing on the other side.

"Mama?" I couldn't believe it. There was my mother standing there with this big old red lipsticked smile on her face.

"Chiles! Ugh," She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. "sweetie. Look at you." She let go of me and stepped back, all while I was trying to regain all sense of sanity that I had.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't smile at her, or hug her or anything. I just stared, and waited.

"Well, I thought I would surprise you." She smiled again, and put her hands on her hips.

"But, but how did you even find me here?"

"Oh, just a little thing called Google. I heard about your little trip to fame, and saw an article about you saying that you were in California. Now come here and give your mother another hug and let me inside." She stretched out her arms and walked towards me.

"No, Mama." I stepped back and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Now come on Chiles," She kept her arms up and continued to smile, but I cut her off.

"I said no, Mama." Instantly, her arms dropped and a frown hit her face. Then I saw her eyes glance over my hand. The instant she saw my ring, her mouth fell open and I could see the shock written on her face.

"What's that? Is that a-"

"Yes, Mama. I'm getting married."

"To who? Do I know this boy?" She stepped closer to me, I'm sure trying to get into the house.

"No, but I don't think it's your business to ask me about him." There were no smiles on my face, especially since I was holding in the urge to puke again.

"Oh yes it is." Her face got a little angry, and her voice went down with every word.

"No Mama, actually it's not. I'm not falling in this trap again. You need to go." I started to close the door, but she stopped it.

"What are you doing Chiles?"

"Saying goodbye."

"You can't do that! I'm your mother!" Just hearing her yelling made me cringe.

"Not anymore. I have a new life, and you don't need to be a part of it." Then I closed the door in her face, and locked it behind me. A sudden rush of relief and new freedom ran over me as I realized what I had just over come. The only problem was that I knew she would be back, but I would have Beau by my side, and he's all I needed. The truth was that in reality, I did love my mother, and I missed her too, but she had caused me enough pain. It was time for me to be strong, and move on. So that's what I was gonna do.


	8. Pretty Damn Good

**Because You Care**

**Chapter 8: Pretty Damn Good**

_**Review! Sorry I haven't posted in weeks. I got really busy with life, so I haven't had anytime to write. This chapter is going to bring something that you may not like, if you would rather me change the chapter, tell me and I will. If you like where it's going, please still tell me!**_

* * *

The day after my mother had come, I was doing probably the most boring thing ever. Which was vacuuming the house, because it was my once a week cleaning day. Living with Beau had taught me that dirt could find ways to get inside, and that by the weekend we'd be living in piles of it if I didn't vacuum while he was gone. Of course, he would come back to the house after working on the ranch and the dirt would always come with him. Still, enough was enough, and I was not going to let dirt control me.

It was while I was vacuuming, that he came home. Right when he opened the door I instantly thought to my self, great there goes all my hard work.

"Hey," He smiled at me, and I flipped off the vacuum.

But I didn't ever respond because the instant my mouth opened, my stomach flipped and I ended up running to the bathroom and puking again.

After I puked up my entire stomach, I sat back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Then Beau walked in behind me. I didn't want him to see me looking all pale and gross, so I tried to cover my face with my hair.

"Damn Chiles, are you okay?" He got down on his knees and moved the hair out of my face.

"No," I mumbled as I leaned into his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I puke…a lot. Like every single day, and all I ever do now is get emotional. I mean how many times can I loose it in a day?"

Beau was staring at me after I finished my meltdown.

"What?" I asked, staring back at him.

"You're loosing it again." He squeezed my shoulder, and I leaned into his arms.

"I need to tell you something." I sighed.

"I'm all ears." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"My Mom was here yesterday."

"Wait," He looked down into my eyes. "I thought you said she was in jail?"

"She was." Too bad she wasn't. She was like a little hamster that isn't tolerable unless it's in a cage.

"What did she want?"

"Money I guess. I don't know. But she'll be back, and I don't know what to do." I started crying because if it wasn't already obvious I was once again emotionally unstable.

"No one does." He whispered.

"That really sucks." I said sarcastically.

"I know."

Beau was so sweet to me, and I was being all emotional and rude. Which made me feel kind of bad. I thought that I should apologize for my…meltdown, so I did.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He laughed a little and I looked up so that I could see him.

"For having hormones." After I closed my mouth, he chuckled and I leaned my head on his shoulder. It really was weird though. It was like my hormones were all coming together at one time. This never happened to me before. I mean when I got my lovely gift from Mother Nature, I never got grumpy. Then again, I hadn't gotten that gift yet and it was due three weeks ago. Then it hit me, and my brain started going crazy.

I think Beau could tell that I was panicking, because he looked down at me and asked, "Chiles, what's wrong? You're shaking."

"I'm just thinking, that's all." I muttered as I started thinking through the facts.

"About what? Because you're freaking me out."

"Would you say that I've been a little more emotional then usual?" I turned my head towards him slowly.

"Should I say yes?" Beau looked at me like he was genuinely afraid to say anything. So I gave him 'the look'. "Yes. Why?" He responded before I could say anything.

"I think," I paused and turned away from Beau. I don't know what I was thinking, or doing, but I was about to stop thinking about it pretty soon. "I think," I started again. "that I'm," I paused again and took a gigantic breath. "well…pregnant."

Beau started at my face for a second before stuttering, "What?"

"I said I think I'm pregnant. I've already missed my period and all I do is puke. Plus I'm as emotional as a thirteen year old girl." I was rambling which only happens when I get nervous.

"Your sure?"

"Pretty sure." I looked at him nervously and then he did something I didn't expect. He smiled this huge grin and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Does this mean you're excited?" I asked, smiling up at him and holding in a giggle.

"What does it look like?" Beau smiled again and then kissed me. "I get to marry you and have a kid. Sounds pretty damn good to me." He hugged me again and then we started making out on the couch. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Yeah, actually it sounded really exciting. I was going to be a mother. I was a mother, maybe. I still had to take the test, but I was guessing that it was pretty much figured out. And for some reason, that made me happy as could be. I guess it was because this was my chance to make up for my hellish childhood, and give my own child, the best life they could ever have. Plus, I had Beau, and he was going to be the best dad. I just knew it.


End file.
